Unlovable
by CrazyLady97
Summary: What if Ian met someone else? What will Wanda do without him? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is my very first Fanfiction, so please be gentle! Haha! Oh yeah, and would anyone like to be my beta? I need one!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. Wish I was that talented though ;)**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_You're the one who broke my heart,_

_You're the reason my world fell apart, _

_You're the one who made me cry, _

_Yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why.

* * *

_

I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. But it hit me hard because it was right in front of my eyes.

Ian, my Ian. Now, _her_ Ian. Ian in _her_ arms, Ian kissing _her_ lips, Ian holding _her _close. I watched them, seeing but refusing to really see, because if I let my brain free my heart would break into a million pieces. Ian had clearly moved on, and I was left alone. But I would never be the same – he had given me a taste of love's sweetness and then taken it away just as fast. Just like he might never be mine again, I would always be his.

Because I could never unlove Ian O'Shea, no matter how hard it hurt.

**A/N: **

**So was it terrible or was it ok? Please R&R!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**CrazyLady97  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Here's Chapter 1! Well, technically Chapter 2, but I don't count the Prologue.**

**A bajillion thanks to AmyOShea, Bobthestar, -Hey-Lol-Boys-Giggle, and jediahsokaroxx for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.  
**

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

**WANDA POV**

"IAN!" Jared yelled for the fifth time, "If you don't get to the game room right now, I'll personally -" Although he got cut off, he still got the message across.

I sighed. "I guess you better go now."

Ian smiled playfully and waggled his eyebrows at me. "I can think of a few reasons to stay..."

"_Ian!"_" I scolded. "They can't do this without you. Go help lift things Mr. Superman."

"Fine, fine." He gave me one last peck on the lips and jogged out.

Today was the day that we were meeting all the other surviving human clans. Not that we knew about these other clans until a short while ago, but when you're part of an endangered species, you welcome any new acquaintances of your kind with open arms. Humans are an interesting race

I giggled to myself and hurried to join Ian in the game room. When I got there, the other clans had already arrived. I scanned the room, looking for Ian. Spotting him standing with Jared, Mel, Kyle and Sunny. I quickly made my way over to our group. Mel hugged me hello and Sunny squeezed my hand while we listened to people introduce themselves from other clans. Then the room became dead silent all of a sudden as all eyes turned to the center, where the newcomers were.

"My name is Vivianne, Vivi for short." A high voice said. I caught a glimpse of her and gasped.

She was – for lack of a better description – gorgeous. Blonde haired and blue-eyed, she was what Mel what have called a typical American sweetheart. I took a glance at Ian and found him ogling at her, much like every other man in the room from our clan. I didn't like that very much. Ian was, after all, mine. But I shook it off because she was just a stranger, of no real importance in my life.

"Hello? Jared? _JARED!" _Mel was screaming and waving her hands, but Jared was entirely focused on the blonde. Vivianne, wasn't it? I had to admit, that was a pretty name.

There were murmurs of unease sweeping through the female population, not the least of causes their gaping men. Vivianne was just standing there, enjoying her moment of limelight – this probably happened whenever a new clan met her, because Nate was just shaking his head and chuckling under his breath.

But I knew that none of the girls would be comforted until they were reassured a million and one times by their men. And the weirdest thing popped into my mind just then, an old American saying. Stranger Danger! How odd, the girl didn't seem the least bit dangerous. If only I had known how wrong I had been.

**I know it's not that long, but I thought that this length was fitting.**

**Please review!**

**3 Lenny  
**


End file.
